Truly, My Love
by Broken-Mirror1
Summary: “Do you think they’re getting married too early?” “No, If they truly love each other, why wait?” “I love you,” he whispered in her ear. “I love you too.” “Truly?” he asked quietly. RHR. AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But I wish I owned Ron or Sirius evil laugh

**Truly, My Love**

"Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody he-"

"Ron, calm down."

"I bloody can't!" Ron turned and waved with his arms in front of him as he tried to explain to Harry why he couldn't calm down.

Harry put up his hand, trying not to look amused. "It will go _just_ fine, Ron, just relax."

"That's easy for you to say, Ginny's already said yes hasn't she?!"

Harry sighed, "Yes, she has. But c'mon Ron. Give me one good reason for Hermione _not_ to say yes."

This was obviously the wrong thing to say because Ron started to panic.

"Bloody hell… she's gonna say no! There are plenty of reasons for her to say no…" he started panting and Harry leaped forward to bring him down in a chair.

"You're just nervous, she loves you, and I bet she's just waiting for you to ask."

Ron, breathing hard, shook his head. "No… no, I can't do it. What was I thinking? It's too early, it's – "

"Oh, come on!" Harry exploded and Ron looked at him, surprised. "You've been together for years, could have been longer hadn't it been for that the two of you refused to give in for each other. And have you not seen how she's staring at Ginny's ring? She's wanted you to ask her for ages! Stop being such a – such a…" Harry couldn't find any good word and instead he grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him up in a standing position, planted the little box firmly in his pocked and pushed him towards the living room door, where they knew Hermione had just arrived twenty minutes ago.

"Harry, stop. I'm serious. Don't – "

Too late, Harry had just closed the door behind Ron. Ron turned around in panic to open it, but it was locked, and he didn't have his wand.

"Damn you, Harry," he breathed and he could just imagine the grin on Harry's face on the other side of the door.

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Damn," he breathed again before answering. "Er… yeah?"

Hermione rounded a corner and her lips twisted up in a smile as she walked towards him.

"When did you get here?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him, even though he knew very well she had been there twenty minutes, he just hadn't had the courage to see her. Because he had just promised Harry the day before that this would be the day he would do it. Now he regretted his promise.

"Just now," she said. _Lie_.

"Said hi to Gin?" he asked as she let him go.

She nodded. "Have you seen the ring?"

His stomach lurched and he felt ill. "Yeah, it's nice. Would never afford to anything like that, though," he looked at her, she was still smiling.

"I don't see how that would matter," she said, matter-of-factly. "It's not the size of the rock that counts you know."

Ron wondered if that was some kind of hint from her side, but he was still not convinced that she would say yes if he dared to ask her.

"I missed you," Hermione said as she went up on tiptoe and kissed him. First he didn't think he'd be able to kiss her back, he was way to tense and nervous. But once her hands sneaked up his back and into his hair, he forgot being nervous, if only for one minute.

"Missed you too," he murmured. It had been a week since they had last seen each other. Hermione had been busy with moving in to her new office in the Ministry and Ron had just started helping George start up with Weasley's Wizards Wheezes again, it had been closed ever since Fred's death two years ago.

After this Ron felt a little bolder, maybe he should dare after all? He could start with just dropping a little hint… and see how she reacted.

"Do you think they're getting married to early?" he chose his question carefully, and tried not to sound _too_ curious about her answer.

"No," she said. "If they truly love each other, why wait?" she looked at him pointedly, but he didn't notice.

_Does she truly love me, then_? He asked himself. _If she loves me like I love her I'd say we should get married right now. _

Instead of asking he pulled her into a light hug and stroked her back.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

"Truly?" he asked quietly.

"Truly." She looked up at him, his blue eyes were reflected in her brown ones.

Had he just… proposed? And had she just given him her answer? He decided to just jump right into it, take the risk. "Erm… Hermione? There was something I've been meaning to ask you…" he fixed his eyes on a spot a little above her shoulder.

She smiled, "I thought you just did."

His heart skipped a beat, "then… then let me at least do it properly." With that he did something he swore he would never do if he ever were to propose. He went down on one knee. Something he'd always thought was stupid and completely point-less. Why he did it? No idea.

Hermione gasped and tears quickly formed in her eyes as she followed him with her gaze.

"Okay… So, er, the thing is… I have practiced on what to say in this moment for weeks, months maybe. But I swear… I don't remember a thing of it."

Hermione giggled softly.

"So I'm just gonna tell you this;" he took a deep breath, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she mouthed, a tear escaping her eye as she said so.

"I'd never let you go for every galleon in the world, it'd give up everything for you. Okay, this is really crappy… I'll just jump to the point…" he fished up the little box from his pocket and opened it. "Hermione Granger, will you m-marry me?"

Hermione choked back a sob as she stared it the ring gleaming up at her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered after a few seconds.

"Yeah… but you gonna answer anytime soon? I'm starting to feel really stupid down here…"

Hermione laughed and pulled him up by his collar. "Of course you idiot! _Yes,_ I will marry you!"

Ron's face broke into a grin. "Really?"

Hermione nodded frantically and Ron lifted her up and spun her around. She shrieked with laughed as she clung to his neck.

When he put her back down she held out her right hand, "put it on me," she half-whispered. And with a hand that shook slightly with excitement he placed the ring on her finger. It glided on so easily it seemed like it was made especially for her. Perfect fit.

To study the ring closer Hermione lifted her hand in front of her face, she turned her hand over and wriggled her fingers. She choked back yet another sob and threw herself forward and kissed him.

The force of the kiss made him back several steps backwards and his knees hit the sofa and they both fell backwards over the back of the sofa, dragging Hermione down with him.

They landed on the sofa with a thud. Hermione on top of Ron. They broke into a fit of laugher as they tried to untangle themselves. Instead, they gave up and went back to the kissing, now, lying down.

A stern couch from the door made them turn their heads in unison only to see Mrs. Weasley standing in the door, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"I know you're of-age and all," she started, "but as long as you're under my roof I won't have any…any _funny-business _going on!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said and hurriedly got of off Ron, her face flushed.

"We weren't doing anything!" Ron said angrily towards his mother.

Mrs. Weasley only answered with a doubting look. "It might not seem like it, but I was young once too, and I know that look."

"Mum, we're over 20 years old! If we wanted to… y'know… we'd-"

"Not.Under.My.Roof." Mrs. Weasley said through gritted teeth.

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said lowly and touched his arm, as he got ready to answer his Mum back.

I'm happy about you two, you both know I am," Mrs. Weasley said, "but while you're here you're just gonna have to accept the rules."

Hermione got up and moved towards her. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," she said again. "It won't happen again." Then she drew a breath, "Ron asked me to marry him."

The elder woman's eyes widened, Hermione heard Ron groan in the background.

"And I said yes."

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek and seized Hermione into a bone-crushing hug.

After having hugged Hermione she dragged Ron out of the sofa and hugged them both on the same time.

"I was _just_ gonna tell you to wait to tell anyone," Ron whispered, slightly out of breath because of the hug they were getting. "I knew this would happen."

Drying her eyes, Mrs. Weasley let them go. "This is wonderful news," she said. "I'm so, so happy… wait till your father – ARTHUR!"

"God," Ron moaned. Then he turned to Hermione, a hopeful smile on his face. "Let's run."

Hermione laughed, "We can't just _run_, they're happy for us!"

"Yeah… but now they're gonna do what they did to Ginny and Harry… throw us a huge party, starting planning and picking out the dress before we've even decided the date for the thing!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "they're maybe a little over-excited, but if we just tell them we don't want that much help – "

"That wouldn't help… Ginny tried that."

"Well, then – "

"YOU DID IT!"

Harry clasped Ron on the back and grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so proud. I knew you could do it, mate."

"Yeah, yeah, shut your mouth, Harry…"

"Why the attitude? You're getting married! Congratulations Hermione!"

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione grinned and took Ron's hand.

Then Mr. Weasley came running down the stairs. "What's happening?" he said groggily, he had obviously been asleep.

"Ron asked Hermione to marry him," Mrs. Weasley said, grinning just like Harry.

"Oh, really?" he looked from Ron and Hermione, surprised. As if it came as a total shock. "Then congratulations! It seems we're having two weddings in our family."

Then a loud shriek was heard from behind and Hermione got covered in a mane of red hair. "I can't believe my git of a brother finally asked you! I've asked him to do it for ages!"

Hermione looked at Ron, amused, "you have, huh?"

"Yeah, oh, Hermione! I'm so happy!"

Hermione could almost feel Ron roll his eyes and she smiled, "yeah, me too."

Then they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice, "Have you decided what kind of dress you want, dear? Ginny's using my old, so… "

"The hell I will," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "At least not how it looks now. It needs loads of work before I'll even _consider _trying it on."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"-you're gonna have to get another one, a white one – of course…"

Hermione looked at Ron who raised his eyebrows at her, clearly saying 'I told you so.'

Twenty minutes later they were all sitting around the table, discussing the weddings: everyone except Ron and Hermione.

Hermione turned towards Ron. "If we were to run… where would you propose we'd go?"

Ron smiled and held out his hand, "C'mere. No one will notice we're even gone."

Hermione took his hand and together they slid unnoticed out of the room.

They used the rest of the evening on top of the roof of the Burrow, watching as the sun went down over by the hills. And when the stars started blinking over them, they sat there in silence. Hermione with her head on Ron's shoulder, and Ron with his arm around her.

Ron broke the silence first "I can't believe we're getting married," his voice were soft and Hermione could hear him smiling while he said so.

"I know. Me neither... I love you," she kissed him shortly.

"I love you too."

"Truly?" she poked him in the rib playfully.

He smiled, "truly, my love."

**A/N: **Yay!My first fluffy one-shot is over. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

This hasn't been beta-read so if there are any major mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
